


Who's In Your Bed?

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Stiles is a Girl [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Slight Frottage, not much at all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski loves having a daughter, he does, really. But when he comes home from a night shift to find a guy in his daughter's bed? Yeah, he's not liking it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's In Your Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there'd be more and here it is! Next installment of the Stiles is a Girl series. You guys seemed to like the last one, so I hope you like this one. As you can probably tell, not all of these stories will take place in the same universe, but they all will contain a female Stiles Stilinski.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sheriff Stilinski comes home after a long night of working and he’s ready to sleep. He was supposed to work until morning but Jeanine, one of his deputies, sent him home early. She was right, and now he was thanking her mentally. He’ll say goodnight to his daughter and then fall into bed. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

The light’s off when he gets upstairs, which he supposes is good because Stiles is always staying up much too late. He slides the door open a little, checking if she’s asleep. If she is, he’ll give her a kiss on the forehead by way of saying goodnight. When he does open the door, though, he freezes at the sight.

It’s hard to tell in the dark, but in his daughter’s bed, _with his daughter_ , is a large person, _male person_ , arms wrapped around Stiles protectively from behind. It seems like Stiles enjoys the embrace, as her arm is wrapped around the guy’s and their fingers are intertwined.

The father in him makes the Sheriff want to grab his gun and shoot whoever dares to get in bed with _his_ daughter in _his_ house. But the rational person in him tells him that this is obviously someone special to his daughter and forbidding them from seeing each other might just make them sneak around, and he doesn’t want that. It’s late now; 11:00. And he wants her to have a good night’s sleep. So he closes the door and goes to his own room, changing his clothes and getting under his comforter.

For some reason, he’s not as keen to sleep as he was a few minutes ago.

 

*~*~*

 

The Sheriff is making pancakes when Stiles comes down the stairs. Stiles rubs at her eyes and frowns at him.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asks. “Didn’t you just get home?”

“Jeanine told me to go home last night. I got home around 11.” Stiles smiles sleepily and sits down on the breakfast bar stool.

“I’ve always liked Jeanine.” The Sheriff hums in response.

“I went in to say goodnight to you.” He says. Stiles stiffens.

“Damn Jeanine,” He hears her mutter under her breath.

“Who is he?” He asks, turning to put a pancake on her plate. Stiles flushes pink and bites her lip.

“His-his name’s Derek. He goes to school with me and Scott. Remember Scott? You like Scott.” She says, trying to get him to relax. The Sheriff does, in fact, like Scott. He’s a good influence and kind of like the son he never had (but he’s glad he has a girl, he loves having a daughter, despite the complications that come with it, e.g. finding a guy in her bed).

“Will I like Derek?” He asks, his voice catching a little on his name.

“He gets straight A’s.” She says. “And he’s on the lacrosse, basketball, _and_ baseball team. He-he’s really nice and he doesn’t mind my sarcasm and he’s wanted to meet you since _forever_ , I promise. I just-I thought you’d react, well, actually, a lot worse than this.”

“Why was he in your bed last night?” The Sheriff asks, turning off the stove and turning around. Stiles’ eyes widen.

“We didn’t-we wouldn’t-I promise!” She sputters. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it, he’s hot like fire, but it’s not like that! I really like him and he really likes me and we’ve only been dating for like, three months, we were friends before that, but he didn’t ask me out until his sister, Laura, forced him to because she knew that he liked me and that I liked him so-”

“Stiles.” He cuts off her ramblings. He’s known her since she was born; if you don’t stop her, she’ll keep going until she runs out of breath.

“We haven’t. You know. Done that.” She says, panting a little.

“Then why was he in your bed on a Friday night when neither of you thought your father was going to be home?” Stiles flushes a little.

“He came over after school and we did homework and stuff. I-I made dinner and we watched some movies and it got really late so I asked him to stay.” She says. “Dad, I really like him.”

“Yeah,” He sighs. “That’s what I was worried about.” Stiles grins at him and stumbles over to give him a hug. “I still want to meet him.”

“How about at next Thursday night’s family dinner?” She says. He nods, pulling her closer.

“I’ll bring my gun.”

“ _Dad_!”

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles smiles dreamily, her chin resting in her hand as she lies on Derek’s bed. At the moment she’s watching her incredibly fit boyfriend work out, _shirtless_. Right now he’s doing sit ups and Stiles has _the best_ view of his abs. Looking at Derek’s abs makes her think about him being hot like fire, which leads to her thinking about what she said to her Dad last Saturday, and then she starts thinking about the dinner she’s going to have to sit through in three days’ time. Of course, when that pops up in her brain, so does the worry she’s feeling about said event.

“Don’t-don’t wear your leather jacket to dinner on Thursday.” She blurts out. Derek pauses as he’s on the “up” part of “sit-up”.

“I thought you liked my leather jacket.” He says, frowning. Stiles groans softly and sits up on the bed.

“ _I_ do, the whole bad boy thing works for me. But it might not work for my dad.” She says, arms flailing as they do when she’s nervous.

“No offense to your dad, but I don’t think I want it “to work for him”.” He says, smirking like the asshole he is.

“You know what I mean.” She sends him a dirty look he just smiles at. She sighs. “I want it to go well. I kinda like you.” Derek’s smile softens.

“I like you too.” His eyes are earnest and it makes Stiles feel warm inside.

“So,” She clears her throat. “Do you need me to sit on your back while you do push-ups?” Derek glares at her, but those lost their heat months ago. “Ooh, ooh, how about you lift me up in the air like one of those strongmen!” Derek’s up off the floor in a second, sitting on her thighs and digging his fingers into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. “Derek! Derek,” _Giggle_ “Stop!” When he finally does stop, they’re both panting softly, Derek leaning into her space with a grin. “You _asshole_ ,” She laughs breathlessly, thumping her fist against his chest weakly.

“You like it.” He teases. Stiles laces her fingers together around Derek’s neck, grinning back up at him.

“Yeah,” She sighs like it’s a fate she can’t escape. “I do.” Then she pulls him down to meet her lips and it’s stupid how easy it is. Derek’s lips are always soft, never chapped, and he also tastes faintly of citrus ‘cause of his orange flavored gum. Stiles nips at his bottom lip and he gasps faintly at the sensation. She huffs a laugh against his mouth before licking her way in.

Derek’s got one hand by her head, holding himself up, and the other on her hip, thumb brushing against the cotton-clad skin there. His fingers dip slightly under the shirt. Stiles leans into it to let him know she likes it and soon his whole hand is under her shirt, wrapped around her hip comfortingly. They make-out for a few minutes before Stiles is “mm”-ing against his lips and pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, eyes a little foggy and lips a little pinker. Stiles feels proud at the thought that _she_ did that.

“I uh,” Her cheeks flush. “I wanted to let you know that you could, you know.” She gestures with her hand something that conveys nothing Derek knows of, so she is in fact wrong, _he doesn’t know_.

“What?” He asks, eyes becoming a little more alert. Stiles blushes even darker.

“Touch, my-my chest.” She says. Derek’s eyes seem to turn even bluer for a second before he flushes, sitting back, away from Stiles’ face.

“Oh.” He nods. “Oh, yeah, that’s okay. I-I don’t have to.” He nods again nervously. Stiles frowns, the blush fading, and sits herself up.

“What? Like, you don’t want to?” Derek’s eyes bug out and he shakes his head frantically.

“No! No of course I do!” He winces when he realizes how unhelpful that was. “I mean, it’s just, Laura used to tell me all the time how she always felt like she was pressured into doing things, even if the guy didn’t say anything.” He explains quickly. “I don’t want you to feel pressured, or anything.” The frown on Stiles’ face lessens but doesn’t go away.

“I won’t do anything I don’t want to do.” She says.

“I know-” She cuts him off, holding up a finger to silence him.

“If I say I want to do something, I do. So you can cut it with all that pressuring crap. You have nothing to worry about.” Derek nods, ears _and_ cheeks tinted pink. “Alright, now you can go back to working out for me.”

“Oh, I can, can I?” Derek asks, the hint of a smirk on his face. Stiles purses her lips to conceal her smile.

“Yes, yes you can.”

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles washes her hands, dries them on the guest towel, and slips out of the bathroom. She starts for the kitchen; Talia’s making steak tonight. Stiles and Derek are helping cook it. Stiles pauses, though, as she hears Derek talking in the kitchen from her place in the living room.

“She asked me to-” Pause.

“Tell me,” Talia responds firmly, but comfortingly.

“She asked me to-to touch her chest. And I wanted to!” Derek says quickly. Stiles flushes a little; _Why is he telling his mom?_ “But I could feel my control slipping and I-I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“I told you not to get too intimate until you could keep yourself from turning.” Talia says in a scolding voice. _Turning?_ Stiles mouths to herself.

“We weren’t, really.” Derek says. Stiles can hear the pout in his voice. “We weren’t really even doing anything. I feel stupid. I can’t control it. I’m like a little kid.”

“Aw, sweetheart.” There’s a pause in conversation and Stiles hears shuffling, like Talia is moving to Derek, most likely to hug him. “You’ll get the hang of it. It’s hard when you’re young. And add that to the fact that she’s your mate; you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” _Mate?_

“Thanks Mom,”

“No problem, sweetheart. Now, I don’t condone any kind of underage sex, but remember, if you do, always wear a condom, I don’t care if it doesn’t “feel as good”, you-”

“Mom!” Derek whines. Stiles decides that to be as good a time as any to enter the kitchen. With her head filled with questions and confusion, she leans against Derek as they chop vegetables with a smile on her face.

 

*~*~*

 

There’s a knock at the door and Stiles shoots up from her chair.

“I’ll get it!” Stiles jogs to the front door, a mantra of “Don’t be wearing your leather jacket” repeating in her head. When she gets to the door, Derek is standing there, leather-jacketless. Stiles sighs in relief; he looks nice in his soft maroon Henley and jeans that aren’t too tight.

“Hi,” Derek smiles at her and leans in to kiss her hello. Then someone clears their throat and he stops about three inches away, pulling back quickly. “Sheriff Stilinski, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Get back to me at the end of the night; see if it’s still nice.” Sheriff says. Derek’s eyes widen and Stiles laughs nervously.

“Alright, maybe save the chit-chat for when he’s in the house.” Derek comes inside, closing the door behind him. As he hangs up his coat, Stiles sends her father a look. He shrugs, feigning innocence. Stiles rolls her eyes. “Well, we don’t want dinner to get cold. Let’s get this over with-I mean started.” Stiles bites her lip as she heads to the kitchen, silently praying to whatever deities may hear her that this night goes well.

They sit down at the dining room table, where Stiles and her dad had earlier set everything out for dinner. Her dad sits at the head of the table, Stiles on his left and Derek on his right. Stiles moves her foot out and links her ankle with Derek’s to let him know it’s going to be okay and Derek smiles thankfully at her. As they pass around the food so everyone gets some, the Sheriff is looking intimidatingly at Derek, and if his expression is anything to go by, Derek is plenty intimidated. It’s because of this that Stiles doesn’t comment on the particularly large piece of _red meat_ her father just put on his place.

“So, how long have you been dating my daughter?” Stiles’ eyes widen.

“Getting right into it, are we? Dad, come on, ask about classes or something.” Both men seem to ignore her, the Sheriff too occupied with Derek’s answer and Derek too stricken with fear.

“Um, three months and twelve days.” Derek says. Stiles turns to him.

“You know the days? I don’t even know the days.” The tips of Derek’s ears turn pink. “But it’s really sweet!”

“Very sweet.” Stiles’ dad says in a blank voice. Stiles rolls her eyes again, but smiles at Derek anyway. Then she sends her dad a look and he sighs. “Stiles tells me you like sports.” Derek seems to calm a little bit.

“Uh, yeah, right now it’s lacrosse season. We’re 4 and 0 at the moment, with a game on Saturday. It’s kind of our rival, Beacon County’s team, so everyone’s really nervous about it.” Derek says. The Sheriff nods, like he’s really interested. Stiles screams happily in her mind.

“That’s why Scott couldn’t play video games this week. Double practices ‘cause Finstock is a lunatic.” She says. The Sheriff rolls his eyes fondly.

“You just say that because he gave you a bad grade on your essay.” He says.

“That was a great and detailed essay on the history of the male circumcision!” Stiles says emphatically.

“He teaches econ, sweetheart.” Stiles huffs and Derek smiles fondly at her. When she looks up and realizes it, she flushes. The Sheriff also sees this and clears his throat. Both teens look away. “So, you said you play lacrosse, what other sports?” The Sheriff seems to actually be interested. Stiles tries to contain her excitement.

“I play basketball and baseball, but baseball’s my favorite.” Derek says.

“Really? I love baseball. Stiles won’t watch it with me though; she gets mad when I insult the Mets.”

“They’re just having an off year!” Stiles complains. Derek sighs at her, still fond.

“Years, Stiles, years.” Stiles huffs, but she can’t be too mad; her dad and her boyfriend are _getting along_.

 

*~*~*

 

“So,” Stiles pulls Derek closer by his jacket. “You wanna come over tonight? Dad’s got the night shift again.” Derek smiles, but his eyes look disappointed.

“I can’t. Family night.” Stiles sighs and shakes her head, the smile still on her face.

“Family night.” She leans up and presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Stiles turns and walks away, but she looks back once to see Derek watching her go. She turns forward and smiles to herself for multiple reasons. Her super cute boyfriend is totally smitten with her and she just found a pattern.

About three months ago Stiles asked Derek if he wanted to hang out. He said no, the excuse of family night. Seemed normal enough at the time. Later that day, Stiles was driving home from Scott’s after a vigorous round of video games, and happened to notice there was a full moon. A big, bright and round moon lighting up the night. An incident, nothing more.

Then, a few weeks ago, Stiles had asked again. As you can guess, once again Derek said it was family night. Stiles happened to look at her calendar to see it was a full moon. Just a coincidence. But now, today, this was the third time Derek said family night was on the full moon. This, this was a pattern.

Putting together everything she knew, Stiles had come to a conclusion. Not hanging out on full moons. Hearing things from conversations way out of his earshot. Always burying his face in her neck and nudging his nose against her skin, almost scenting her. Remarkable athletic abilities. Stupidly good relationships with all dogs.

Her boyfriend was a werewolf.

_Wasn’t that so freaking cool?!_

 

*~*~*

 

There’s a knock at the front door and Stiles hasn’t finished getting dressed yet. The Sheriff looks up from his work to consider the door but looks back down. Stiles wouldn’t like him to answer the door, she finds it too “big man protecting daughter” when it’s her boyfriend. But he’s surprised when her voice comes down the stairs, “Can you get that?!”

“Alright,” He calls back. He sets down the work file and stands up, walking over to the front door. He pulls it open to see a nervous looking Derek, almost like he knew it was going to be the Sheriff on the other side of the door.

“Hello sir.” Derek nods politely. The Sheriff perks up, remembering something he was thinking about since last Wednesday (When he got home to find Derek, yet again, in Stiles’ bed). He glances behind him to see if Stiles is there before turning to Derek.

“Look, Derek, as the father of your girlfriend, I’ve given you a lot of privileges. You sleep here when I’m not home, I’ve accepted that it will happen. But it’s always a little shocking to find a person in her room at night. If you could leave me a message or-or send me a text on the nights that you’re going to be sleeping over, I’d really appreciate it.” Derek looks a little embarrassed but he nods.

“Okay sir. And uh, thank you, for that, the accommodating stuff.” He flushes on his cheeks, and the Sheriff, having listened to one too many of Stiles’ rants about Derek, knows he only flushes on his cheeks when he’s _really_ embarrassed. The Sheriff takes Derek’s phone, puts in his number, and hands it back.

“If there’s ever an emergency or something.” Derek nods.

“Thanks, sir.” John rolls his eyes.

“Call me John.” Derek’s eyes light up for a second, and before he can do something the Sheriff will find both embarrassing and kind of endearing (in a boyfriend-of-his-daughter kind of way) Stiles comes down the stairs, pulling her hair into a messy bun.

“Time to go, Der Bear, I’ve gotta kick your ass in bowling.” John watches as Derek’s eyes shine again, this time a softer kind of excitement, and he nods.

“Alright,” Stiles snorts at her boyfriend, totally aware of how smitten he is, and grabs his hand, pulling him out the door.

“Don’t wait up Dad, and no red meat!” Then the door is closed and John goes back to his work.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles hums softly to herself as she does some physics homework. Science has always been one of her favorite subjects, but Mr. Harris makes it really hard to love. Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask) Stiles isn’t in her own bedroom. She’s in Derek’s, on Derek’s bed as Derek does work at his computer desk. Just as she gets to a problem that’s difficult enough for her to start chewing on the end of her pen, Derek speaks up.

“What do you want to do for our 6 month anniversary?” Stiles hardly looks up to reply, too busy thinking about the question on her homework sheet to realize what she’s saying.

“We can’t do anything; it’s a full moon that day.” Then she grins triumphantly, putting a lazy circle around the choice letter B and writing that down on the line next to the question number. She doesn’t realize that Derek’s being unusually quiet until she starts on the next question and wonders where the harmony to her humming went. When she does look up, Derek’s staring at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“You-full moon-anniversary- what?” Stiles doesn’t praise him on actually using a question mark like she usually would. No, she’s too concerned about what she just did; she let Derek know that she knows he’s a werewolf.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” She shrugs, trying for nonchalant (And Stiles, bless her heart, is many things, but nonchalant? Not one of them). “I figured it out a month or so ago. No biggie.” While Stiles would absolutely love to go back to debating if the next question is A or C, Derek still looks extremely strange about what she just said.

“You’re okay with it?” Stiles nods, shrugging again, this time for real.

“I mean, it doesn’t change who you are as a person. You haven’t gone all furry on me and tried to kill me yet. Nothing really to be un-okay with.” Then her eyebrows furrow. “Wait, we are talking about you being a werewolf, right?” Derek nods slowly, then a smile spreads out on his face, becoming brighter by the second. Soon he’s laughing, a delighted, happy laugh Stiles has only heard a small number of times. Watching him let himself go like that makes her smile too, and she lets him laugh for a while. “What’s so funny?” She finally asks when he’s done.

“I just, whenever I imagined telling you it always went wrong. Laura always told me it was stupid to think it would. And it’s just-to hear you say it, I hate that she’s right but, wow.” Then he starts smiling at her in a way that’s always scared her and made butterflies appear in her stomach at the same time. He’s looking at her like she’s everything he could ever want and-and it’s amazing, it is, but they’re 16 and they have so much of their life left. But like she said, they’re 16; she doesn’t have to decide anything now. So she smiles back.

“Can I ask questions? I have a lot of questions.” Derek nods, the smile switching to a softer, more general one.

“Sure, ask away.” Derek stands up and walks over, sitting down at the end of the bed.

“Will you shift for me?” She sits up on her calves, grinning in that way she does when she wants to learn something new. Derek’s face starts to contort and in a second, his face is different. No more eyebrows, which is an alarming change, his nose has more wrinkles in it than before, his eyebrows seem to have migrated to where his sideburns would be, and he’s got fangs in his mouth. When Stiles has absorbed every aspect of his face as she can, she meets his eye to see they’re blue, a beautiful bright blue. “Wow,”

“I know. A little jarring.” It’s muffled through his fangs but she shakes her head, eyes wide with awe.

“It’s beautiful. Your eyes and-and, oh, can I touch?” Derek nods, Stiles too preoccupied to notice the expression on his shifted-face. Tentatively, she reaches out gently strokes a fang with her pointer finger. Her other hand comes up and she thumbs at his empty eyebrow spots, smiling a little to herself. “This is so cool. Does anything else change?” Derek lifts up a hand.

“Just my claws.” Stiles looks at those too, looks at everything in great detail. When she’s finally gotten her fill, Derek shifts back. Stiles pulls him down to the bed and leans on his chest.

“So, are you all werewolves?” They spend so long in that position, Stiles asking questions and Derek remaining amazed at Stiles’ curiosity. It’s so long that they only get up when Talia calls them down for dinner.

Dinner, as you can guess, is filled with even more questions.

(Spoiler: the Hales don’t mind.)

 

*~*~*

 

John shuts the front door behind him, dragging a hand down his face, as if it will ward off the sleepiness. It’s late, almost 1 in the morning. He wasn’t supposed to work the night shift tonight, but Frankie’s daughter had a recital and John wanted to let him go. So he stayed in the office until the next round of deputies arrived and headed home.

Now that he was home, the only thing he could think of was the warm bed waiting for him upstairs. He sighed, letting himself rest against the door for a second before pushing himself off. If he didn’t get a little momentum going, he’d never make it up the stairs. Shuffling down the hallway, he pauses outside of Stiles’ door, smiling to himself.

When he opens the door, the smile slips off his face. An all too familiar picture lies before him; his daughter in bed with a guy. It’s slightly different this time, though. Usually Stiles is turned towards Derek or away from him, Derek’s arm curled protectively around her waist as they sleep. But this time, Stiles is lying on her front and Derek’s on his side, facing her, with an arm casually lying across her shoulder blades.

The Sheriff frowns and turns to continue down the hallway. This shouldn’t be such a surprise, they’ve been dating for 7 months, John’s used to it. But the problem is, Derek always sends him a text to let John know that he’ll be staying over.

The Sheriff gets to his own room, tugging off his uniform and changing into some sweats. As he turns off the light, getting under the duvet, his mind drifts to things that could’ve possibly distracted Derek from sending the text. Things involving John’s daughter.

If he wasn’t so tired, John wouldn’t have gotten any sleep that night.

 

*~*~*

 

In the morning Derek doesn’t come down for breakfast, like he sometimes does, and it’s just Stiles and him eating omelets that are heart healthy-Stiles made them. When Stiles has left with Allison, Lydia, and Erica for a girls’ day, John pulls out his phone and sends Derek a text.

 

_To: Derek Hale_

_I don’t appreciate you forgetting to tell me you were sleeping over last night. I’d like an explanation._

 

*~*~*

 

Derek comes back from his morning jog and showers before Laura wakes up (they fight over the bathroom all the time, but since it’s Saturday, the bathroom is all Derek’s). When he’s done he heads back to his room, rubbing a towel against his head to try and dry off. He tugs on some clothes and sits down on his bed, grabbing his phone to check his messages. His heart sinks, and suddenly he feels cold, when he reads what the Sheriff wrote.

Derek didn’t sleep over at Stiles’ house last night.

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles walks down the hallway, chatting with Scott about this new game she got, and smiles when she sees Derek waiting by her locker. She tells Scott she’ll catch up with him later and jogs over to her boyfriend. He spins around when she gets there, his face exhibiting a strange emotion Stiles doesn’t know.

“You ok?” She asks. Derek doesn’t reply, looking at her curiously, as if he’s trying to see something. “Derek?”

“Yeah,” He shakes his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. How was your weekend?”

“I missed you terribly, but girls’ day/night was awesome. I even got this really cute bra; it’s like white lacey and blue? I don’t know, it looks great and Erica said it was really cute. I also found something so cute that represents you, look.” Stiles holds up her right hand and there, on her ring finger, was a cute silver ring in the shape of a wolf. “Awesome right?”

Derek nods absentmindedly, still thinking about the bra. Who is seeing this cute bra? Apparently other people Derek doesn’t know.

 

*~*~*

 

Later they’re doing their work at Stiles’ house, on her couch. It’s painfully quiet because when Stiles tried to hum, instead of chiming in with a harmony, Derek asked her if they could be quiet this time. She knows something’s wrong, but she doesn’t know what. If this weirdness persists, she’ll definitely be asking. The slightly tense silence continues until about ten to six, when the Sheriff comes home.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles says, flipping through Netflix titles.

“Hey sweetheart.” John bends down and presses a kiss to her cheek. Then his eyes catch on Derek. “Derek.”

“Sir,” He knows the Sheriff told him to call him John, but this seemed like a “sir” moment. John rolls his eyes internally and instead asks the question that has yet to be answered.

“So, do you have an explanation?” He asks. Stiles’ eyebrows furrow and she looks up. Derek’s face is strangely blank.

“It wasn’t me.” He replies simply. The Sheriff stops, turning around to face them. Stiles still looks confused.

“What are you two talking about?” The Sheriff stands up straighter, his face turning serious.

“Stiles, who was in your bed Friday night?” Derek looks to her, looks for shame, guilt, embarrassment, or any combination thereof. He sees none. She just continues to look confused.

“Scott. The air mattress popped after we tried to ride it down the stairs and it’s not like there wasn’t room in my bed. Why?” She squints at him, eyes turning to Derek. “Is that why you’ve been weird all day? How did you even know about this?” She looks back to her father. “Dad!”

“I didn’t do anything.” He says. “Derek and I have an agreement.” Stiles raises her eyebrows to let him know to continue. “For the sake of my heart, and not getting a heart attack, Derek lets me know when he’ll be staying over. So I’m not surprised.”

“Stupid boys.” Stiles turns to Derek, half-glaring half-sighing at him. “You couldn’t just ask me who I was with? You had to go all broody on me and stew in your own angst? God, I swear, if you didn’t have me you’d be lost.” Derek’s smiling in that stupid way that makes Stiles think he’s going to agree with her, but luckily her dad cuts in.

“I’m going to go into the kitchen.” And he does, just as Stiles leans in to kiss her stupid boyfriend.

 

*~*~*

 

“Ugh,” Stiles groans as she and Derek trudge up the stairs. “This is all your fault.”

“Actually, it’s yours. I was trying to help.” Derek says, trying not to drip all over the stairs.

“What am I supposed to do? My boyfriend has unbelievable abs and if I have the means of seeing those abs, I’m going to use them.” Stiles says. They fall into her room, tugging off their wet clothes.

“I’m never helping you clean off the Jeep again.” Derek grumbles as he peels his wet t-shirt from his skin.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to go change. You can borrow something from my dad.” Stiles grabs some clothes and leaves the room, probably for the bathroom. Derek finds some sweats and an old looking t-shirt in the Sherriff’s room. He changes into them before heading back to Stiles’ room. She’s already there, clad in a shirt that reads “What the FETT?” and some white stretchy shorts. She smirks when she sees him. “I think I preferred you with the shirt off.”

“You’re objectifying me.” Derek points out.

“And I’m loving every second of it.” She grins wolfishly. Derek laughs at the thought and comes over, bending down (she’s sitting on the bed) to kiss her. Stiles reaches up and tangles her fingers in his hair, scratching softly at his scalp.

“Maybe I should do some objectifying of my own.” Derek mumbles against her lips.

“Mm, maybe you should.” Derek huffs a laugh against her mouth, leaning over her as she lies down on the bed. He trails down her neck, pausing to place soft, open mouthed kisses as he goes. He knows not to leave any hickeys where the Sheriff can see; he’d be mortified if that happened.

“Scooch up,” He says. Stiles pulls back from their kiss and maneuvers herself so she’s leaning against the pillows. Derek follows, supporting himself with an arm next to her head and his knees planted in between her thighs. He reconnects their lips, letting his hand rest on her hip, which is just barely visible between her shirt and shorts.

Stiles hums because his hand is warm and his mouth tastes like something fruity. She thinks it’s that peach he ate earlier and it’s _really_ good. Keeping one hand tangled in his hair, Stiles lets her other one trail down to his hip, hitching up his shirt a bit to feel his abs.

“So hot,” Really, what is up with his abs? She has the best boyfriend ever (and of course all the sweetness and his personality blah-blah-blah, whatever). Derek huffs again, leaning down to the other side of her neck that’s been neglected.

“You just like me for my abs.” He says into her collarbone. She shivers at the sensation.

“Not true, but they were a big deciding factor.” Derek shakes his head, pulling back to look at her.

“I love you.” Stiles’ eyes widen, almost like she doesn’t believe what she’s hearing. Derek knows that, despite her façade and how she acts like she knows she’s the shit, she has insecurities worse than a lot of other people’s. Derek just hopes he lets her know how amazing she is, each and every day.

“I love you too.” Derek grins, surging down to kiss her again. Stiles brings her hand up to cup his cheek and tilt his head just so, and nips at his bottom lip. Derek opens up at the request and Stiles delves right in. Soon she feels Derek’s hand trailing up the inside of her shirt and she tenses a little, almost imperceptible, but enough for Derek to notice and pull back (he doesn’t really; he rests his forehead against hers and stops kissing).

“We don’t have to. I don’t mind.” He says, still panting slightly.

“No-no it’s ok. But uh, do you think you could do it over my shirt? Just to-to start out.” Derek nods slightly, as much as he can with their foreheads touching.

“No problem.” He kisses her again as he pulls his hand back from underneath her shirt, instead letting it rest just above her hip. As he trails his hand up a bit he starts thinking about it, how it feels to have his incredibly beautiful girlfriend under him, to kiss her and touch her like this, and suddenly he feels himself losing control. He pulls back, his eyes flashing blue and his claws elongating.

“Der?” Stiles looks at him in worry.

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t control it.” Stiles sits up.

“Hey,” She cups his cheek again, letting her thumb run over his a-little-too-long canine. “Hey, I trust you.” She says it so softly, like she knows how hard this is for Derek to not be able to control it, like she knows how much he doesn’t want to hurt her.

“I know. But I don’t trust myself.” Stiles sits up a little more and presses a chaste kiss to Derek’s slightly fanged mouth.

“I trust you enough for the both of us.” She smiles with only one half of her mouth, like she knows how cheesy the statement she just said was but isn’t sorry at all. Derek huffs again at her, his features returning to normal.

“I promise I’ll learn to control it eventually. It’s just hard.” Stiles nods, pulling him in for one more kiss.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll wait.” Stiles doesn’t ask if it’s harder because she’s his mate, because she doesn’t exactly want to know. She just pulls him down, shifting to her side, and wraps his arms around her. “We’re gonna take a nap.” Derek nods against the back of her head, turning to grab his phone and send the Sheriff a text to let him know. Then he closes his eyes, wraps one arm around his girlfriend’s waist, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't mind you leaving a comment or some kudos, if it doesn't trouble you. They'd be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
